Sona Legend
by Kai the Mad
Summary: A seven-year-old girl meets up with a group of people who may or may not be terrorists and discovers that they know her parents. Also, there's something about shape-shifting and fantasy elements that have no place in the Metal Gear series. I fixed some errors to make it readable and wrote it exactly as it was written in the notebook, typos and even that random pilcrow in all.


Sona Legend

"Two more days before I start school!" Emma giggled joyfully as she selected the uniform she would wear. Those familiar, unfriendly footsteps came up the staircase. Her heart raced, beating like an angry drum.

Anne-Lynn, an older woman, opened Emma's door. "What are you doing?" She hit her,

"I'm sorry, mother. I- I was trying to find clothes for school, did I do something wrong?" Emma said, wiping tears from her saphire blue eyes.

"You know what you did, you little demon! You have food in here, don't you?" Emma stared at Anne-Lynn, afraid to say anything. Anne-Lynn wasn't Emma's mother, her real parents let Anne-Lynn raise her until they returned. They never came back, even after five years of hatered and beatings.

It was about twelve in the morning, a wolf looked outside the window of her room. "Jhordin, please stop. Most of us are trying to sleep." An old cat yawned grumpily.

"Quiet, Adam! I thought I herd something." The wolf, no longer a wolf, but a beautiful woman, glared at him.

"Mama, why are you looking out the window?" A puppy came out from under neath of a blanket.

"Bhen, how did you know I was awake?"

"You and Mr. Adam where talking."

Jhordin sighed, "Its nothing, sweetheart, go back to bed." Bhen nodded and curled up and fell back to sleep.

"Your a lucky woman, Sniper. One lucky woman." Adam yawned.

"Sniper? How long has it been scince I was Sniper Wolf?" She laughed.

"Emma have a good day at school." Anne-Lynn said with a look of hatered in her old eyes.

"Allright, good-bye mother." Emma whimpered, afraid of another beating. She walked to school with a small group of older children (she was smarter than most other children, so she was moved several grades higher, about sixth when she should be in second.) A boy, About Emma's age, ran into the group.

"Hello, my name's Bhen, what's your's?" The boy asked, he had an accent, one Emma had never heard before, she answerd,

"Emma, it's nice to meet you." She put her hand out, expecting a handshake, Bhen looked puzzled. He put his hand out, but not like a normal human, but like a dog trick.

They got to school, a few minutes early, Emma found that her locker had some pretty odd (not to mention lewd) notes with, I love's and such-and-such is a whore/jerk, but one stood out, it was a heart with an arrow stuck in it, there were initials, J.P + E.M '85. How sweet, she thought.

School went well, Emma walked home alone, Bhen was picked up early after throwing up (he got over-exited to soon after eating lunch) An odd noise came from an alley, like an injured cat howling in pain. She stepped into the alley, and there, in a small puddle of blood, urine and saliva, was a cat. "Oh my goodness, you poor kitty." It lifted its head and growled. Emma gently touched the cat's neck. She then picked it up, it was surprisingly heavy and large. Emma saw where the blood was dripping from, a large bite wound in its side. It looked like a dog bite.

"Hey, what are you doing to Mr. Adam?" A voice called out from the shadows it was Bhen.

"Bhen, I found this cat on the ground, it's hurt very bad. Please, we have to help it." Emma started crying.

"Bhen!" A feminine voice called out in a furious tone.

"Mama, she hurt Mr. Adam."

"No," The cat said scaring Emma. "She didn't, she found me like this. God it hurts." Emma nearly drooped the cat, but she was astonished, why was the talking? "Put me down, kid." Emma hesitated for a moment, and did so. The cat limped, hie right paw looked like it suffered the most damage, at least what was left of it.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." A raspy, almost muffled voice called out from a hidden door. The cat looked back at Emma,

"Kid, you coming?" She pondered his words for a moment, and followed.

"Hey wait, your injuries," Emma called out, sprinting to catch up, the cat was fast, even if he only had three legs.

"Yo, Mantis!" The cat yelled down the same alley the raspy, muffled voice did. A srawny man peered out an open door, cleverly hidden by a 'Beware of dog' sign and a dumpster. Emma froze, she had never been around dogs before, Anne-Lynn always told her dogs were viscious bloodthirsty monsters. A dog stepped out of the door, holding a garbage bag in her teeth. Emma nearly screamed. The dog looked at her, and went right back to work. Emma felt a sigh of relief overcome her.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Mantis, very funny." The cat was obviously being sarcastic. The man wore a gas-mask and was srawny. "You gonna introduce yourself?"

"I'm reading her mind right now."

"Now you know that's rude, dear." A voice whispered, one of an elderly woman, assertivly but not yelling.

"Sorry 'bout Mantis, Mama. He's just so used too doin' that, he forgot."

"Did not,"

"Yeah, you did."

"Did not!"

"Did to!" and they argued for several seconds until the dog yelled at them to stop. This didn't surprise Emma but she had the same odd accent as Bhen.

"Excuse me, miss, do you know Bhen?"

They stopped arguing. "Bhen?" They all look at eachother, the dog answered, "Yes, he's my son, Why?"

Bhen's mother was this dog?! Emma's eyes widened.

"You okay kid?" Emma fainted.

"Oh my God!"

Hours had passed, Emma had overheated, causing her to faint. "Do you think her parents are worried?" Bhen asked, he seemed to be less active then normal.

"She doesn't live with her parents, Bhen." Mantis replied, setting the table even though he was reading the newspaper. (He wasn't anywhere near the kitchen table either, he's a telepath.)

"Oh. Then where are they? Who are they?"

"Geez, you ask to many questions."

"Oh, quiet, Ocelot!" The cat rolled his eyes and continiued grooming himself.

"Kid kinda looks familiar, dosen't she?"

Mantis examined Emma closer.

"How far did you get into her mind?"

"Not to far but I learned her name is Emma Marie Pliskin, age 7, lives with an old woman named Anne-Lynn who abuses her on a daily basis, very inteligent, I.Q 165, afraid of the dark and dogs, she's obsessed with foxes." An odd silence overwhelmed the room.

"Is that it? Anything about her parents?" Bhen asked, impatiently.

"No, Mama told me to stop, I started arguing with Ocelot, then your mother, and then she passed-out, I must've forgot." Mantis shrugged.

"Well, why don't you try again? Bhen seemed excited now. Mantis lowered his head, the hymn began, Bhen hid under Wolf, the song always scared him. It was over as soon as it began. Mantis rubbed his head.

"Anything?" Ocelot asked, impatiently.

"Boss... and Liz."

You mean... Liquid is her father? But he's a clone. How can clones reproduce?" Everyone argued, unaware that Emma was regaining conscienceness. Bhen was the only one who noticed.

"Emma's awake, mom, Emma's awake!" Bhen sang gleefuly.

"What happend to me?" Emma rubbed her head.

"You fainted, seven hours ago, you were extreamely hot, you must've overheated." Ocelot answered, still grooming himself.

"Thank you, it happens sometimes."

Bhen, in his puppy shape, nudged her leg. "Hello, pup. Is he Bhen's?"

He looked confused, and turned to his mother. "How come she dosn't recognize me?"

This surprised Emma. "What?! B-B-Bhen is a boy, he can't be a dog, to. How is that possible?" She was shocked.

Bhen laughed, and answered, "I'm a Wolf-sona." He leaned in closer. "Part wolf, part dog, part human."

Emma had no idea what a sona was. "So, how do turn into a human?"

Bhen stood in the middle of the room and glow for several seconds, his limbs lost their canine apperance, his tail shrunk, his ears and face rounded and flattend and he was no longer a puppy, he was how Emma remembered. "Guess what, Emma, we know who your dad is!"

Emma looked angry "I already know who he is!" She looked furious, yet her eyes were swelling with tears. "He left me with that old hag since I was two years old! He said he and mom would be back in about a month, but he never came back!" Emma was bawling her eyes out. Bhen felt compleatly guilty, he made her cry.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I thought it would make you happy." Bhen started crying, too. Both of them weeped until they fell asleep. Wolf smiled and covered them with a blanket.

"How sweet."

Bhen woke up excited, school? NO, it was Saturday, he ran into his mother's room, he and Wolf whispered for a moment, before they both stepped out, Wolf's eyes widened. Emma woke up to Wolf's cold, moist nose, "What's wro-" She felt as though something was different,

"Mama, look! Emma's a fox, a fox!" Bhen danced and ran back into Wolf's room and came out with a hand mirror, "See?" he handed her the mirror, she was a fox, her eyes were large and came to a point, a long snout, bright orange fur and a tail with a white tip.

"Well, well, looks like we've got a fox. Aren't we lucky?" Ocelot said, tormenting a rat.

"Lucky?! This is increadible, you know how rare they are?"

"How many do you know, Jhordin?"

"Three, boss, Emma and Saladin, what about you, Adam?"

Ocelot shrugged "Hmm... about seven Eva, Solid Snake, Solidus, Liquid, his girl, and John."

Wolf rolled her eyes "Eight"

"Whatever."

Emma examined herself more and thought about Anne-Lynn, what she would have done to her, scare her out into the woods, sell her for someone's new fox-fur coat, or kill her and cook her for dinner. "I don't want to go back." Emma said said softly, she never wanted to go back.

"What?! You want to find your parents?!" Ocelot yelped, in disbeleif.

"That's what I need to do, they need me, and I need them. I just want to see them and have a normal childhood again. Please, everyone else said they would help, all I need is you approval." Emma's plea for help was enough to get him to agree.

"You sure you wanna do this." Emma nodded. "I'll go get my gun." Ocelot walked into his room, Emma turned to the kitchen, Bhen and Wolf packed food and water (small, ration-like meals, to reduced how often they need to eat)

"Well, I guess your ready, hmm, Ocelot." A tall, thin man leaned on the wall next to the doorway.

"Yeah, whats your excuse?" He said, almost annoyed.

"What's the point of bringing that worthless gun, anyway? It's not gonna take too long to find them."

"But Mantis, how do you know?" Ocelot answered rudely.

"So this is your human form?" Emma asked, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Yeah. Is it that important?" He answered.

"It's for everyone's safty, people wont try to kill us if were normal and animals wont attack. The guns will be nessessery if anything happens." Emma announced, sounding very much like a leader.

"Where the hell is that brat?" Anne-Lynn asked her friend, Beth,

"I'm certain she's allright, Anne. She's probably at after-school."

"Not for almost two days, she would've called!" She yelled, Beth sighed.

"Or she ran away."

Anne-Lynn looked out the window, something caught her eye, a large ebony bird sat on the dead Birch tree in the forest behind the house. "Beth, come here and look at this crow." Anne-Lynn's interest was spurred by its size.

"Oh, Anne, that's not a crow, it's a raven, and it's just your imagination. It seems big because of that tree."

"I don't know, that tree's about ten meters tall, or perhaps it's more verman to get rid of, if that little wench was here she'd be crying and whining, 'don't kill it, it's only a poor birdy, it's not hurting anything,' bhaaah!" Anne-Lynn laughed. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey,

"Anne, you shouldn't drink so much. Your liver would apreiciate it."

"It makes the pain melt away."

Cities weren't a friendly place as they traveled, "Are you sure we should be here? It seems dangerous." A fox complained.

"I knew you would be a handful! Listen, if you complain anymore than you already are, I'll-"

"Eva, the poor boy's never been in an urban setting, he's inexperinened." An older male fox said calmly. The she-fox looked emmbarrassed.

"Sorry, John."

"You're forgiven,"

"Boss! We found another nest! It's huge and live!" Another fox called out to their boss.

"How many are using it?"

"Five at the most, an they have whelplings. No adults appear to be here, and seventy-five percent of the whelps are dead. The others are small and frail, they may die soon."

John looked at them, they were hideous and the dead whelp's oder was almost nausiating, he grabbed a live one with his teeth and killed it. "The live ones may eat their dead siblings, kill them all," He commanded, they accepted, and one by one the whelplings began to perish.

Emma and her pack had covered alot of ground, almost three hundred kilometers from when they first started. They were in a large part of forest, hardly any light shone, it was almost like night. Bhen ran in the lead. "Bhen, slow down!" Wolf called, but he was to far ahead to hear. Bhen was thrilled, he hardly ever spent time outside.

"You seem worried, is it about Bhen?" Emma asked, Wolf sighed,

"Yes, he's my baby, and I don't want to-"

A scream shattered the apperant silence. Wolf darted away from the group. "Wait, Wolf!" Emma chased after her.

Emma had caught up to Wolf, she was growling at something on a large mound of rocks. "Let him go! He never did anything to you! He's just a child! Please, let him go!" Emma saw who she was screaming at, a tan wolf with a large fluffy tail and a ebony wolf, holding Bhen in his jaws. He was limp.

"He's in our territory and we;re going to punish him, child or not!" The tan wolf said, she sounded dominent, could she be the alpha?

"Please, just let him go!" Wolf cried. The black wolf looked as though he was tame. The tan wolf turned to him,

"Kill him."

"No don't!" Emma ran out of the wood at speeds almost unimaginable. Both wolves were startled by her unexpected attack. The black wolf dropped Bhen and defended himself and the other. Emma tackled him and knocked him unconscience. The tan wolf was ready to flee, Emma bit her on her leg.

"Who are you?" The tan wolf asked angrily.

"They call me Emma the Falling-star. What about you?" Emma had earned a nickname for her speed.

The wolf answered, "Fortune, but my real name is Helena. He has no name, but we call him-"

"Vamp." The black wolf answered, his voice was low and thick with a western European accent.

"We? There are others?"

"One more, but he's injured. He was attacked last week by a Shadow-sona." Fortune said, her voice changed from an angery tone to an almost sad one.

"What's a Shadow-sona?" Bhen asked, he was regaining conscienceness.

"Bhen!" Emaa was excited.

"Don't go near him! He's hurt!"

"We'll take him to our den, he'll get some rest and heal."

Emma nodded, she signaled Wolf to get the others, and she did.

The two Wolves lead the way, Emma wondered why they attacked Bhen, were they hostile or honest? Wolf cried, Bhen was hurt and almost died, he would've been killed if she didn't interfier and Walf would've attack aswell. What if Mantis or Ocelot were there? Mantis could control fire and would've burned them and Ocelot was an expert sharp-shooter and would've killed Fortune, Vamp and Bhen if he were used as a shield. "To many sceanarios." Emma said to herself.

"We're here." Fortune sighed, she seemed upset for almost having Bhen killed, she kept her tail tucked between her legs. Vamp, however was the opposite. He held his tail high, he carried Bhen on his shoulders. Emma had read something about black wolves. They were less agreesive because they were half wolf, half dog. But he had almost the same features as a purebred wolf.

"Why did you do that to me?" Bhen asked, he got no answer. He looked at his mother, "Mama, what's a Shadow-sona?" Vamp stopped and set Bhen next to a wounded bird. Wolf smelled it.

"Is it... food?" She asked.

"No, he's the one who was attacked by a Shadow-sona." Fortune answered, "And, to answer your son's question, they are dark and corupted sonas, they all are a type of phobia. They all know your worst fears and use it as an attack. It's been known to cause severe mental and physical injuries, like rabies, insanity, the plauge, narcolepsy, insomnea, and even death."

Bhen was scared, but managed to ask her "What do they look like?"

Fortune answered him again, "They're shape-shifters, meaning they change their apperence. No-one really knows what they look like."

Bhen shivered "Have you ever met one?"

"Yes, I have, and this bird saved my life. He took the attack and has been asleep ever scince. I hope he's alright. This is narcolepsy, an effect of the Shadow-sona attack, as I said before. He wakes up every now and then but he hasen't woken up yet." Fortune said.

Emma looked around the den, it was littered with old objects, toys, books, cooking utensils, an old radio, and several mattresses, pillow and blanket in all.

"How come that Shadow-sona attacked you, Fortune?" Bhen asked, he had a strange amount of curiousity, he always had. She answered,

"I caught it thinking it was a falcon. When it attacked back, I knew something was odd. It made a strange noise like, oh, God, what was it... umm... Oh! Like a dolphin and an eagle fighting. I backed up a little bit, and it turned to me, its eyes were brite red-orange, no pupils and a lransleucent black fog surrouned it, and then a purple-gray orb formed in its claws, which were about six centimeters long, and it threw it at me, I ducked and heard a loud 'squaw'. When I opened my eyes again, the falcon was gone and there was this raven, injured it told me that a Shadow-sona. He saved my life and I couldn't let him die, so I brought him back and he told me about The Order of Sona, which goes, reptiles and insects, bears, lesser birds, cats, canines, greater birds, and Foxes, and about Shadow-sonas and Nobles and crosses, a Noble is the child of the same Sona breed and a cross is the child of two different breeds." Fortune looked at the bird, he started moving.

"Telling my story, hmm?" The bird laughed.

Bhen introduced himself formally, it was unnessesary, but it was polite as The bird was a greater bird. He laughed, "No, wolf-child, I am allright by just knowing your name and your allience." Bhen seemed puzzled by his words and before he could ask, The bird answered, "Wheather you are good, evil or neutral."

Emma looked at The bird and felt she knew him from somewhere, but where she did not know. "Ah, fox-child, you are the one I kept safe from Shadow-sonas until your Awakening." He said, "I have waited long for this day, the day we meet, face to face." The bird laughed with joy.

"Mr. bird, do you know, Anne-Lynn, perhaps?" Emma asked. The bird's joy turned into anger,

"She was the women who beat you, wasn't it?" He turned his head, "She's... dead."

Emma's eyes widened "Wh-What?!" She was shocked, Anne-Lynn did have a drinking problem and her liver was in a horrendous condition because of it, but, even though she beat her, she raised Emma like she was her own, and Emma loved her for it. Emma cried, the others watched in confusion,

"But, you said that you hated her, Emma? Why are you crying?" Wolf asked, a sense of worry in her voice. Emma ran out into the gentle dusk and howled Bhen followed her and they howled in unison. Everyone watched them, and they seemed to feel an overwelming peaceful wind overcome them. They both stayed on the roof of the den, even when they were done with their 'song of peace', when Fortune came up with their meals, they were sleeping. She watched them in awe.

"I apologize for upsetting them, Emma hated the old hag and thought she would be happy to hear the news." The bird sighed, Wolf nodded,

"Yes, but the woman raised Emmaas her own and my Bhen was trying to make her feel better, he's her friend. He did the same thing when she had memories of her mother and father."

"Maybe he likes her" Wolf glared at Mantis, he leaned away, Wolf sighed,

"Maybe, when I picked him up from school the first day, he knew her, he talked non-stop about her. But, do you think Emma feels the same way?"

A meow came from the inside of the occupied cave. A rat came scurrying out of the dark aclove and following it was a small, yet large, three-legged cat. "What the hell are you doing, Ocelot?" Mantis asked,

"Can't talk. Chasing this rat, and I'm starving." He said, pouncing and biting it.

"Eugh! How can you eat that?!" Wolf said, holding down her lunch. Ocelot turned to her, the rat squriming in his teeth.

"It's called 'food' and you eat it when you're hungry. Geez, you been livin' under a rock for the last billion years?"

"Don't talk to a girl that way!" Vamp growled, Ocelot didn't want to deal with him and quickly appologized and continiued eating. "Are you okay, Wolf?" Vamp asked.

Wolf nodded and said "Yes,"

His tail wagged. "I'm sorry about harming Bhen, when Fortune told me about the Shadow-sona, we've been on all alert to make sure it dosen't come back to kill our 'guest'. Why we were hostile, we don't even know." Vamp yawned. ¶ "So, how did you know you could become a wolf?" He asked, Wolf cocked her head and answered,

"I was born during a civil war between mine and a neighboring village. My father and mother were killed when I was a few days old and my Aunt and sisters raised me. My family is a long line of Wolf-sonas, in fact, my village were all Wolf-sonas. When I was eight, my life was saved by a German Shephard named Ben. I helped bring him to my home and heal him. A few days had past and when I was bringing him bread and water, there was a female dog just like him, she looked like she was dehydrated and Ben let her drink all the water. One day, she had puppies, but, Ben was spotted by a fellow refugee and killed for food. Then, mother dog spoke to me, she said, 'My mate has been killed, and I will die soon as well. But, my pups will live. You can hear me because you, Jhordin, are a Wolf-sona, like your family before you. Please take care of them.' The next month, she died. Then 'he' came."

"He?"

"Saladin, my savior. The enemy killed every one in my village, I was the last ones, they had killed all but one pup, I was hiding in a small, dark room, holding the puppy and crying. The door opened and there was a man, not an enemy, he said, 'Don't be afraid, young'n, I'm here to protect you, come with me.' And I was sure I was dead and I fainted. I woke up several hours later next to wounded Golf war prisoners of war and dogs. The man who saved me saw me transform and told me about the Sonas and everything related to it."

"What about you, Vamp? How did you know you could transform?" Wolf asked, Vamp's eyes perked up, but he turned.

"We were attending church in Romania and it was destroied an air strike when I was a kid. I was impaled by a pillar and was pinned underthe debris and was forced to drink my own families blood to prevent dehydration, it made me a 'vampire', you could say." He laughed.

Bhen came down from the roof of the den, his eyes still seeming tired. He yawned, "Mama, did you see Emma, yet this morning?"

Wolf nodded, "No, why'd you ask?" Bhen's eyes widend with fear. "Bhen, are-are you allright?" Wolf asked, Bhen shook,

"Emma's missing! She wasn't next to me when I woke up and I thought she woke up before me and-and," Bhen started crying and ran off into a crevase. Vamp looked at Wolf,

"Does he-"

"He always does that, scince he was a baby." She answered.

"Were would she have gone?" Wolf asked, the Forest was exeptionaly, dangerous in Autumn, there were brown bears looking for mates and were extremly aggressive.

"I smell bear over here." Vamp said. "You don't think," He cringed, He and Wolf stared at eachother for a moment and continiued scent-checking.

"Why can't I find Emma's scent over here? I can't find it anywhere." Ocelot said, Wolf rolled her eyes,

"You're a cat, dogs have a better sense of smell."

Ocelot glared at her and shrugged. "That's true." he responded. Vamp walked over to the spot Emma slept oun.

"She was here and went," he continued scenting, "North. We Need to find her, fast, that's bear territory." He said and ran off. Wolf and Ocelot weren't far behind.

Emma sat down next to a river and dipped her paws in. One was cut and bloody. "Damn ivy." she said to herself, this was the first time she swore. A bush rustle, Emma giggled, she assumed it was Bhen, even though he was still asleep when she left that morning to explore. "Allright, Bhen, I know where you are, you can come out now."

On unusual noise came from the same bush. Emma cocked her head. The noise continued. "Bhen, are you allright?" She moved the twigs of the shrub. It wasn't Bhen. It was a disgusting, pink ailien creature. Its skin oozzing an oil. Emma scent-checked, it smeeled like rotting eggs and meat. "What are you?" It licked Emma's wounds. She backed away. Something brushed against her. Emma turned slowly. A monsterous bear was glaring at her. Emma shook and stared back. The bear swatter at her. Emma jumped. The battle had begun.

Emma dashed towards the same river she had cleaned her scars in. The bear roared in fury and followed her. Emma looked back to see it, its claws were several centimeters longer than before and its eyes glowing blood-red. The bear's mouth moved, showing yellow razor-sharp teeth. "Kill." It whispered. Emma's heart raced, much faster than when Anne-Lynn thretend her. Emma knew this wasn't an angery bear, but a Shadow-sona. Now she was cornered, between a rock and forest, she turned to the demon bear and braced her self. The Shadow-sona swung its paw, and suddenly, an intense silver light sliced through the bear's torso, and it fell apart in two. Dead. Emma sighed with releif.

"Are you allright, young one?" A voice askedm she answered back,

"Yes, but where are you? Did you kill that bear?"

The voice answered, "Yes, but it wasn't me personally, and look on the rocks." She obeyed and gazed at them, astonished by what she saw.

A large pack of nine or ten foxes, like Emma, stood atop the rocks above her. "Who are you, and were does your alligence stand?" One fox asked, another fox turned to him and whispered something. They continued their conversation. Emma watched, a female fox walked down to her.

"What's your name young one?" She asked. Emma answered.

"Emma Marie Pliskin. Who are you? Who are they? Where am I? I-I-."

"Now, now, one at a time, dear, one at a time. My name is Eva, the fox who spoke to you was Miller and the one who killed that beast was our leader, John."

Emma was amazed. "Are you Sonas, too?" Eva smiled softly.

"Yes."

Emma's tail wagged. "My friends are all Sonas. Maybe if I can find my way back, you can follow me and I can introduce you." She giggled.

"So, is this the one I saved from that Shadow-sona?" A male fox sat down next to Eva. Emma nodded,

"Yes, sir. Are you John?" He nodded. Emma noticed several scars on his body. "Those scars," John cocked his head, "Are they from ivy, too?" He laughed.

"No, child, they're from previous battles. Some have healed well, but others left a scar that may never heal." John turned his head right, showing that he didn't have an eye on that side. Emma apollogized. "No need. I'm asked all the time." He smiled. "Come. We're following this one. No questions asked."

Emma was confused. "I'm, … leading?"

"Yes. Your friends may be looking for you. Lets not worry them More." Eva said calmly. Emma nodded.

"Alright then, let's go!"

Bhen sat on the roof of the den, staring into the dark, bear infested forest. Wolf sat next to him and pet him. "Mom, do you think Emma will come back safe?"

Wolf sighed, "I don't know, sweetheart, but I hope so." Wolf got up and walked into the den.

"I've never seen you so upset, Wolf. Not scince Bruce-" Wolf glared at Ocelot. He stopped talking. She sat next to Vamp.

"Who's... Bruce?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Wolf ran out of the den crying.

"Bruce was Wolf's mate, Bhen's father. A few years ago, he was playing with Bhen's litter mate, Leah, a car sped by and didn't see either of them. Leah died instantly but Bruce hung on for a few hours but, he too, died."

"Right in her arms. At least he went peacefully." Mantis said sorrowfully."Poor Wolf." Mantis looked at Vamp. "You have feelings for her, don't you?" He said. Vamp looked up.

"What?!" He laughed nervously. "Well, I- umm- I-" Mantis stared at him. Vamp sighed. "Alright fine, I love her."

Ocelot laughed wickedly, "I knew it!" Mantis sighed in annoyence.

"It's hard to belive you're sixty-five years old." He said.

The black wolf sniffed the air. "Fox."

Bhen's head poked through the den opening. "Did anyone else smell fox?" He asked exitedly.

"You mean, kid's back?" Ocelot asked.

"I hope so. But, I smell more than one. I wonder why." Wolf answered. Bhen's tail wagged wildly. He ran back to the roof of the den. Fortune looked down from the roof.

"I think I see her." She called out to them.

Meanwhile, Emma and the pack of fox-sonas searched for Emma's friends. This place seems familiar." The young fox yawned.

"Boss shouldn't we stop and rest?" A young male fox asked John.

"I'm not in charge, Leo, ask Emma." He answered. Leo looked at Emma.

"Yes, you can all rest, but I'll keep looking, this place seems famil-" She stopped, and sniffed the air and trees.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Miller asked.

"We're close to them," she said, still sniffing. Emma ran eastward,

"Emma! Wait!" Eva barked and ran after her, John sighed.

"Well, arerent you gonna go get them?" Leo asked, Miller whacked him on the back of the head.

"You refer to him as 'Boss' when you speak to him." Miller growled,

"Relax, Miller. Leo, you are to refer to me as 'Boss', but it will not happen again, is that clear?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, Boss." John looked at Emma and Eva's pawprints in the dirt and followed them.

"Emma! Are you sure this is the way to your temporary camp?" Eva asked trying to catch her breath. Emma waited for her. She then poked her head through a thicket of a dead tree and bush. Emma's tail wagged. "Well, are we close?" Eva asked. Emma smiled and nodded. "I'll go first and ask if they lost something and Ill call for you." Eva whispered and walked through the clearing. A small dog sat on top of the cave. It looked at Eva and ran toward her, knocking her over and licked her face.

"Emma where were you? We were so worried that we all went out serching for- wait," he sniffed "Oh, I'm sorry, you're not Emma." he frowned. "But you have Emma's scent on you, did you see her anywhere?" hecontinued. A white wolf sat next to the dog, who was obviously a puppy.

"I am so sorry for what happened, my son is so worried about his frieand, Emma, she's a very young fox, almost like you but with bigger ears and-" The wolf stopped, and sniffed Eva's fur, "You have her scent on you." She growled. "Where is she?" The wolf placed her paw on Eva's stomach.

"I-I-I- just-"

"Shut up! Tell me where she is or else."

Emma felt Eva was in danger, and as she was about to run out to stop Wolf, a shadow jumped out of the trees it was John. He tackled Wolf and grapped her throught with his jaws. "Mama!" Bhen yelped, he tried to run to help her but was stopped when Miller appeared and bit his tail, holding him in place. Emma watched as John was slowly killing Wolf. Something inside her must have commanded her to stop him because she lept out of the bushes and attacked, but it was no ordinary attack, she jumped where her body seemed to cover the full moon, floated there for a second and flipped fang first into John's back. "Gahh!" He barked, letting Wolf out of a death grip, Miller let go of Bhen and ran over to John and Emma.

"Wha- what the- Emma?!" John said, weakly,

"How dare you? You attempt to kill a member of my pack and friend, Eva was in mo danger at all if she was, I would have stopped her is she was." Emma growled,

"Kid, do you know ^what that attack you just pulled off was?" Miller asked, Emma nodded

"No," she said,

"That was a 'Kitsune' attack, the 'Shiroi Kiba no Tsuki', is used to temporaraly stun any hit by it, revealing any weaknesses to be used against it, only four foxes can perform ir, Boss and his three sons, David, George, and his adopted son, Liquid, but I've never seen it done so, increadably." he continued.

"I geuss now there are five now." Leo said, Bhen slowly crept over to Emma,

"That was," he said "Amazing! I wish I could do the, shee-row-e key-baa no sookey, like you, Emma!" Bhen laughed Miller looked at Eva,

"Are you alright, Eva?" he asked, Leo walked over to her and helped her up.

"I'm fine But John may need help, though."

"I can get up on my own, I'm not THAT old and weak." John joked, Wolf stood back up,

"Come, we have shelter, we all can rest. Especialy you," she looked at John. "Saladin

Bhen's eyes widened in amazment. "You mean, this is," he asked, Wolf nodded,

"I never forgot my hero, even after eighteen years."

Bhen walked next to John, "Thank you, without you, my mother ^and I wouldn't be here. You saved her life, and I forgive you for attacking her, it was a mistake and you were defending her. Once again, thank you."

Fortune saw the pack of foxes aproaching the den with Wolf, Bhen and Emma, "Excuse me, but we know your friends, Emma, Wolf and Bhen. We need a place to rest for tonight, please we wont be any trouble." One fox asked, Portune nodded. Ocelot, Mantis and Vamp were asleep and unaware of their "Visitors." The bird's state of narcolepsy had worn off and he was stretching his wings.. Leo saw him and tried to stalk him. He inched closer and closer untill he could feel the bird's tail feathers on his whiskers.

"Don't even think about it, boy." Leo jumped.

"How did you-"

"I heared you and several other foxes come in, with Wolf, Bhen and Emma." The bird said, Leo was baffled. The bird walked into the den where the ^2 packs were. Fortune sat next to Emma,

"Where were you, we were really worried," She noticed the small scars on Emma's arm "How did that happen?" She asked,

"I walked through ivy before I heared an odd noise in a bush and when I went to go see it, I was chased by a bear, but it started to chang, and then, I was cornered, I thought it was all over, but, a silver streak cut through the bear's body, cutting it in half, I was saved by John and his pack." Emma answered.

"Emma, that was really dangerous, what you did, it's bear mating season and the males are more aggressive than normal this year, but still, you should've stayed here." Fortune said, Emma apologized

"I'm sorry, but being kept in a house my entire life, I just needed the taste of freedom, and it just was increadable, and my mother and father would enjoy it, as well. But, I don't if they're Sonas or Not."

John picked up his head. "Chances are that at least one parent is, most likely your father. And they would be very happy to see you, now." He said. Milled growled,

"Everyone, stay here." he jumped into one of the several 'windows'. John and Eva followed him. A scent caught Emma's attention, the smell of rotting meat, like the bear that attacked her. She crept up to the 'window" Miller, John and Eva used. Emma's eyes widened, she saw what they were snarling at, three large black beasts, a falcon, and two foxes.

"Get out of here, this is our territory, you have no buissness here."

"No, not untill you tell Orochi, here, where his mate and son are, my son's mate cannot raise any offspring untill they are found, you know how our females are, hmm, Snake." The large black fox hissed. John growled.

"That was a code name during the sixties, I am Boss and John now, you understand, Dämonish?"

"How dare you call my father, the devil's shadow, by his name!" The other black fox, a spitting image of the one called 'Dämonish' only not a badly scared as his father.

"Son of my namesake, stay silent, I know you want to fight and mate, but we are too worried about Hyōkai and Kuroboshi, and, knowing them," Dämonish looked at John, "They might be responsibal for their 'disaperance'."

Eva snarled,"Ha, you can forget about us, we've been looking for something else,"

Orochi growled and extendend his talons. "Tell me where my wife and son are or I will take you and-"

"Silence!" Dämonish barked at the very frustraited Orochi, he laughed, "fine we will leave, but I wont promise I wont be back." The tree of them turned around and walked away, Dämonish stopped and looked behind him. "Oh, and by the way, tell you friend back there it's rude to eavesdrop on a conversation, till we meet again, Snake."

The three foxes turned around, Emma knew she was caught, she could sense that they were upset, they talked to eachother for a moment and walked back into the den, Emma followed them, holding back tears.

Bhen walked up to John "What happened, Saladin, is everything alright?" he asked, John said nothing and sat down. Emma ran over to him and apollogized.

"I'm not as angery as I am dissapointed, but you have seen them, so I should tell you." Everyones attention was focused on John,

"Them? Who are they?" Bhen asked.

"Allright, Miller, Eva and I were outside because the three leaders of the Shadow-Sonas-"

"Shadow-Sonas? They have leaders?" Leo asked John glared at him.

"As I was saying we were talking to the Shadow-Sona leaders. They have been breeding and giving birth in urban areas, we've been in charge with keeping the population as low as possible by killing the females and whelps, the bear that I killed was one of them, but the whelps kill eachother and very few survive and become adults, and those who do, are either chalenged by other adults or by us. But we're killing them to atract the main leader," John paused for a moment, "Dämonish."

Emma gasped "That cut-up black fox? That was him?" John nodded.

"We've been hunting him for years, we've had several encounters, but, he'll either attack or run, fight or flight, basically. There's been, one fight, seven years ago, November... fifth."

Emma's eyes widend, "That's, that's the day I was born."

"The same day that the tablet was stolen by them, during the Solar-Lunar eclipse." Everyone looked at eachother.

"Is that even possible?" Wolf asked,

"Yes, what happens is that every eight years or so the sun is swallowed by darkness and, with with it hidden, Shadow-Sona's are at the highest peak of their power and they reveal their true forms. However, so are regular Sona's, and war begins between them. The battle that I was talking about, where the tablet was stolen, there are two halves, one is hidden in Foxhound head quarters and the other is in Shadow-Sona possesion."

Emma blinked, "What's Foxhound?" she asked, John smirked,

"Well, it's a group of very important people, we work with the government, so we deal with pololics. But we started as a military group, the "Fox Unit', sometime after the sixties, most of its members were fox-sonas as well as Shadow-Sona hunters." John looked at his comrades,

"Why are they called 'Shadow-Sonas?" Emma asked, she couldn't help her curiosity.

"They can't let their true forms out in sunlight, legend has it they turn into stone and turn to dust, others say they melt... I don't know what really happens, though, but it had occurred in some old stories, but we should be going about now we've been looking for my three soms, and a child, who recently Awakend as a fox." John stood back up,

"Wait, I Awakend last week, how often do people Awaken into foxes?" Emma asked, Eva whispered something to John, he sat down,

"Emma, you might be that child I mentioned, we're staying here for tonight, and tomorrow morning we should be heading for the nearest, airport,"

"Airport? We're... going somewhere?" Wolf asked, John nodded, "America, two of my sons live there, One, David, is in Alaska, raising sled dogs and, I'm not too sure about George, though." he said, a rat poked its head out from a crack, the cat's ear twitched, the bird turned his head and rolled his eyes, the tiny rat was centimeters from the cat's body and walking closer.

"You gotta death wish, rat?" he said, tail hitting the floor. The rat jumped and ran off, "Oh, hell no." Ocelot growled, the bird watched and laughed as Ocelot chased after the rat waking Vamp and Mantis in the processes,

"You little...!" Mantis used his telipathic powers and lifted the cat,

"M-Mantis, put me down," Mantis looked at the irratated black wolf,

"Knock yourself out." Manits smiled, Vamp bit at the cat's tail, the rat he was chasing watched, as well as Leo and the bird, "Who are you, kid?" Mantis asked, Leo stood at attention,

"Leonardo Havver-Miller, training Foxhound solider, mentor and adopted father, Miller."

"Wait, Foxhound?" Mantis dropped the struggling cat, he groaned in pain.

"Yes, why you ask?" Leo inquiered, Mantis shook his head.

"N-Nothing, wait, are there others?"

The red-headed frecle-faced boy, Leo's human form, looked up at him, "Yeah, 'bout eight or nine of us, all foxes." He said, Ocelot looked at Leo,

"You look kinda familiar, kid. Like someone I know." he yawned and stood up,

"Three legs?"

"What?"

Leo paused, "How'd that happen?" Ocelot just glared at him and walked away "What's his problem?"

"He was attacked by a Grey Fox." Mantis answered.

'Grey Fox?' Leo's mind created an mental image of an old soldier that traveled with his group a few years ago, but he ignored it and followed.

"So, how many Shadow-Sonas have you hunted?" Emma asked, John smirked,

"About two-hundred adults, thrity nests, but I wouldn't consider those 'hunts'." Emma and Bhen were amazed.

"But what about that Dämonisch guy?"

"At most, twenty, twenty-five. And we'll never stop till her's good and dead." He laughed, but stopped to sniff the air.

'Not again,' Emma thought.

"Is there a cat traveling with your pack?"

"Why yes, yes there is, Snake.'

**AN/:**

I can't believe I used to be proud of this.

I started writing this three, maybe four years ago in my seventh grade reading class notebooks, and back then I was a Metal Gear fan despite never playing a game in my life and only getting the material from YouTube videos and Wikipedia. For some reason, I stopped working on it during eighth grade, but I've repressed almost every memory from that year so I guess I'll never truly know why I liked this stupid thing so much or why I stopped writing it.

If you decide to do a dramatic reading, an MST, or what have you, you're allowed, because I would _really_ like to see it.

~Kai


End file.
